


Follow You Down

by Ouchbird



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Badly Written, Gen, Heartbreak, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouchbird/pseuds/Ouchbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is effectively a monologue of how i assume Professor X felt after the beach divorce in the X-men First Class movie. It's most likely out of character however this is how i feel he may have felt internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Down

Sometimes I feel like the world is nothing more than a black hole,

It's thrilling and exotic if you only gaze at the surface,

It's mysterious and alluring when you attempt to imagine what awaits you should you allow yourself to be consumed by it,

Yet most of all it's cold and frightening because unless you risk everything in the hopes that you were right, that there is something better waiting on the other side, you'll never know if the life you're living is the life you were meant to live or even the life you wish to live.

Sometimes when I look at the sky I miss you,

Sometimes I wish I had never known you!

But most of all I wish I had, had the guts to follow you; to immerse myself in the wonder that is life and not be sat here alone despising how weak our love must have been. No! How weak my love must have been, that I had rather risked losing you than risk losing the person that I thought I knew. I was afraid that to be with you I would have to lose myself though I now know that this was something you would never have asked of me.

Sometimes I wish that I could turn back the hands of time so that we could enter the swirling abyss of madness knows only as life together,

But most of all I wish that I had not been so afraid to love you, for it was through you that I learn all I shall ever know of the wonder that is love and the crippling weakness that is uncertainty.

Everyday i wish we were safe on the other side of love; without a war or hate to separate us!

Just us as a family, working together and looking after each other, instead of hating each other and killing our brothers and sisters over a war we could have prevented - if only we'd tried!


End file.
